Together or Apart?
by Yuneh
Summary: Yuna and Tidus seem perfect together, but when the accident happens...she isn't exactly the same. She dreams of Seymour...and then...he comes. This vacation type thing isn't exactly all it's cracked up to be. Read up, peoples.


Together or Apart?

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Final Fantasy X characters in this story, or any other FF character I choose to incorporate into this story, I am just using them to make entertainment for the general public…

Chapter One: Together…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I lay my head down, I wasn't feeling up to the strenuous task that was sitting up. True enough, it wasn't _truly_ strenuous, but in my condition, it was, even keeping my eyes opened to a slit was a strenuous task. What happened to me, you might ask? Well, I suppose I could tell you, but it is a long story, and I hope you will be prepared as I tell it. It all started when I woke up about a week ago…

_I walked down the lonely street with a grimace plastered on my face. "What the hell am I even doing here?" I asked myself softly._

"_Talking to yourself, Yun?" a familiar voice asked from behind me._

_Without turning, I said playfully: "Yes, but what's it to you, afraid you've fallen for some crazy lady?"_

_He replied with just as much of a joking tone as I had: "What? You're crazy? Err…that can't be good…have you been to a doctor?" I swiveled around and found myself nose-to nose with Tidus, the only man I'd ever truly loved._

"_Yes, actually, three doctors…there was nothing they could do to help…" I said, winking, and letting a grin creep slowly across my face, watching him smile that cocky smile of his. "I thought you were going to Besaid with Wakka and Lulu…?"_

"_I was, Yuna. I decided to follow along with the Lady Summoner instead…" he said bowing. "What kind of guardian would I be if I let you get hurt, or left you alone with no protection?" He said this with as much of a mischievous grin as he could muster, and that was _pretty _mischievous…and with a mischievous glint in his eyes that said it all._

"_You weren't planning on going from the start…why did you let me think you _were_ going?" I asked him._

"_I wanted to see if you'd miss me if I left…" he answered, laughing._

"_Are you kidding? I wouldn't miss you…" I said, and paused, and his face fell…'He really loves me, huh?' I thought to myself. "I'd start crying twenty minutes _before _you left...!" His face flew back up into that smug smirk. I wanted to throw my arms around him, but something in my head was telling me not to…that something was surprised when he threw _his_ arms around_ me_, I smiled, and held him close…as if to not let him go anywhere…_

"_I love you, Yuna…" he said, still hugging me._

"_I love you too, Tidus…" I whispered, softly stroking his back with my fingers. He stiffened, and pulled away, whipping Brotherhood out of its sheath, the one I'd gotten him after we'd beaten Sin...he'd called it 'Home of the Brotherhood'...But… my eyes widened…I thought he was going to slice me into bits! He jumped, and landed a flip over my head, thudding to the ground, and sliding Brotherhood into the flesh of a fiend that had been creeping up behind me, he'd saved me…_

_He turned back around, and sheathed Brotherhood once more, spread his arms, and said: "Now, you see? What _would_ you do without me?" he asked, with much cockiness. I tried to tell him: 'Look out!', but I couldn't summon the words! I could only point, arousing curious puzzlement from Tidus. I still couldn't bring words to my mouth…I couldn't tell him the fiend hadn't vanished in a puff of Pyreflies…I grabbed my staff, and forced myself to say the correct words to summon Valefor, my first aeon. _

"_Attack!" I managed to get out. I don't know why I was so afraid, but Valefor swooped down, and attacked the fiend. Tidus looked back, stunned. He sighed with relief. _

"_I thought you were trying to attack _me_!" he said, laughing with relief. I finally found my voice, thank Yevon!_

"_No…I could never attack you, even if I tried, which I wouldn't…" I assured him. Valefor finished with the fiend, and away it went, like dust in the wind, into a small cloud of Pyreflies…"Thank you, Tidus…I never would have even known it was coming until after…and then it would be too late…and wouldn't do much good…"_

"_Ahh…don't thank me, for two reasons. One: you finished the fiend off, or rather…Valefor did…the second reason: anything for you, anything…" I just smiled at him. It was no surprise to me why I'd fallen in love with him, even though it might stump everyone else. I love his pure, sweet innocence, his youth…I just love _everything_ about him…"Lady Summoner? Where to?" he asked playfully._

"_Don't call me that, please? It makes me feel so…old…" I replied, grinning._

"_Sorry…Miss Yuna, then?" he questioned, winking as if he already knew the answer, which he probably did…_

"_Err…that one makes me feel old too…how about 'Yuna' or 'Yunie'…or even 'Yun'?" I replied._

"_Oh, okay," he stated, trying hard to keep a straight face. When I started laughing, he joined me, and we laughed for a few moments. After, we linked arms, and I showed him my favorite restaurant, where we ate and laughed, a lot…Later, when we'd finished our lunch, we left the restaurant to see that the sun was shining very brightly, so I grabbed his arm and ran to show him my favorite spot in the whole world, my thinking spot. My thinking spot is a rock that is shaped like a seashell, but is so much bigger than a seashell. It is placed next to a river, and some of it is positioned in the water. I sat down on this magnificent rock, and motioned for him to sit next to me. When he did, I lay my head on his shoulder, and just stared into the beautiful blue-green water that made up the river. "Yuna? You awake?" he asked absently, as if his mind was elsewhere._

"_Yes, I'm awake, Tidus…" I answered, just now starting to feel a little drowsy._

"_There's...something...I need to ask you…" he said, quietly…but what was he going to ask me? My heart jumped up into my throat, and started beating really fast…was he going to ask me to marry him?_

"_Y-Yeah, I'm listening…" I said slowly, half of me wishing he would propose, half of me wishing he'd not…_

"_Would you like…would…" He sighed, "Would you like to go on a journey, with me? It could be just the two of us, or you could bring friends…" he said with a hopeful glance at me, and then he looked at his lap, and I could almost see him mentally slapping himself. 'Was that really what he wanted to ask?' I asked myself._

"_Oh…to where, Tidus?" I asked, wondering if I should be crestfallen or not._

"_Wherever…you know…maybe Zanarkand, maybe visit Besaid, maybe someplace else? Wherever you want to go, Yun, and I'll follow…anywhere at all…" he said. I snuggled closer to him, as if for warmth, but I think it was purely for comfort. He put his arm around my waist, and I just sat there in my complete bliss and thought._

"_Yes, I will go with you, I'd go with you to the ends of Spira," I said, looking up at him, watching that smile spread across his face, in turn making me smile. He was _so_ beautiful…the hair that fell just right into place, yet looked as if he hadn't touched it, his dreamy blue eyes, his smile…and just the aura around his face…I was in love with it all…_

"_Yun? Yuna? Yuna? Are you listening?" Tidus was saying, I had been so wrapped up in staring at his face that I had totally zoned out, and ignored him! 'Way to go, stupid!' I berated myself._

"_Oh no! I'm so sorry, forgive me, please!" I said quickly, but…not so quickly as to make a slip of the tongue, and perhaps tell him _why_ I had not listened… 'Oh yes, that sounds so mature: "Sorry I wasn't listening, I was too busy staring at you!" What would he think of that? He'd probably think I'm stupid…' I shouted at my inner self. "My mind was wandering…I am so sorry…" I hung my head, and felt bad, but…Tidus started _laughing_…_

"_Yuna, I forgive you but there is nothing to forgive, I was just saying how happy I was that you were coming with me…we can take chocobos, if you want…where do we go though?" he said, still chuckling a little. I lifted my head and looked at him, raising a questioning eyebrow._

"_Yes, we can ride chocobos, but I don't know where to go, you choose…and…what is so funny?" I said, closing my eyes, and laying against his chest, while he had his arm around me._

"_Let's choose together, all right?" he asked, and when I didn't answer, he looked down only to find me asleep._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That's the end of chapter one, if enough people review (Six or seven reviews) I will either edit this chapter until it fits the needs of the reviewer, or go on if they like it, I need comments please, they're much appreciated… - Yuna, signing out, see you soon!


End file.
